


Life is Sweeter When Traveled With a Dog

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And Hannibal too I suppose, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, But He does find him kind of infuriating, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kind of a given with these two though, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Power Imbalance, Sassy Will Graham, Sulking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unhealthy Relationships, Which is kind of redundant to say, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will can mope with the best of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Hannibal and Will are on the run after the fall, and Will has grown increasingly mopey.  In no small part because he misses his dogs.Hannibal would really like to cheer him up, and his options are limited.  But he has a plan.-or-Hannibal takes a sulking Will to the dog park.I couldn't get this idea out of my head.  I can just imagine Hannibal just hating everything about it but suffering through it for Will. It's soft and fluffy and has a bit of smut.  And a little bit of manipulation and unhealthy relationship from Hannibal because at the end of the day  - It's still Hannibal.It was a one shot but now its 3 chapters and there are collars involved.  Couldn't be helped. :D
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	1. Chapter 1

“I have a surprise for you, Will.”

Will looked up from where he was curled up in the corner of the couch, nose buried in a book and he didn’t look impressed. It had been months since the fall, that they had been on the run and he had watched Will become more sullen by the day. 

It was why he hoped to do something to cheer him up. Will didn’t say anything, but his eyes found Hannibal’s and obediently held them the way Hannibal preferred, and his mouth quirked into a soft smile. “I know since we have been on the run you have missed your… canine companions.”

A bright hope flashed on Will’s face, enough to make Hannibal feel a pang of jealousy, and though he kept his face straight he wanted to sneer at that. Imagine himself being jealous of a mutt. It only lasted a moment though before it was gone from Will’s face and he set down the book, sulking. “You don’t have a dog for me.”

“I do not.” The thought of a dirty mongrel in his house made his lip curl in disgust, but even if that wasn’t the case the life they lived wasn’t exactly animal compliant. If Will was only sulking he could let it go, but the hurt was clear on his ever expressive face. 

Before Hannibal could explain himself, Will had already darted his eyes away, his voice sullen and small, “Don’t worry Hannibal, I’m aware that I’m the only pet you choose to keep.”

“Will.” His voice was softly scolding, but wasn’t a denial. 

The man’s shoulders hunched in response to the reprimand, curling up tighter before he muttered out, “It would just be a hostage for you anyways. Something for you to use to punish me the next time you were unhappy with me.”

He wasn’t wrong. To distract him from that though he waited until Will met his eyes and spoke evenly, “What kind of life would this be for a dog? The moving, the secrecy?”

“I know. You don’t have to rub it in.” Hannibal moved forward at the tone, the ties that bound them aching at how forlorn the man sounded. He sat down on the couch next to him, settling one hand on Will’s knee, grounding him. 

It was a few long seconds but Will uncurled and shifted so he was leaning against Hannibal and he didn’t fight him when the man tilted his chin up to make eye contact. “I am not trying to hurt you Will, just stating the facts. Now, do you want to sulk or do you want your surprise?”

The suspicion was still there but Will was more relaxed, “I’d like my surprise.”

“Good boy.” There was a twitch from Will at the words, a flush to his face that pleased Hannibal and he stood up, reaching a hand down to pull the other man to his feet. He pulled harder than he needed to, letting Will’s weight settle against him for a moment. “Get your shoes.”

Will nodded, stepping away, but paused as he looked at Hannibal. “What does this have to do with dogs?”

“Get your shoes on, Will.”

He didn’t move though, eyes shifting nervously before they landed back on Hannibal. “We aren’t… did I do something wrong? Please don’t hurt any dogs.”

He let the words settle between them, and Will should know better than to make himself so vulnerable, but he supposed it was already obvious that one of the man’s weaknesses were animals. He didn’t make him wait long. “No, I do not plan on harming any animals. It is something to cheer you up. I promise, no ill intent. You have done nothing wrong, my lovely Will. Now get your shoes.”

Another nod and Will was off to find his shoes and Hannibal had to close his eyes for a moment to keep himself from reminding the other man that if he took off his shoes at the front door where he was supposed to he wouldn't have to search for them everytime. Sometimes the man was absolutely infuriating. When he finally made it back to the living room, shoes in hand, he spared Hannibal a frown, “Don’t even say it.”

Once his shoes were on and he stood in front of Hannibal he gave the man a tight smile and turned without another word, heading towards the door. Will followed at his heels, hesitating for a moment at the door before he visibly steeled himself and took a step outside. Besides the sulking, his Will seemed to be developing a bit of fear of leaving the house, and he had to make sure to keep pushing him to get out.

He climbed in the car, Will settling into the seat next to him, though even after his belt was buckled he twisted this way and that, unable to sit still. The car started and Will’s hand darted out to change the radio station to something with a twang and Hannibal winced before changing it back to classical. Will’s hand came up for a moment, eyeing Hannibal’s profile like he was trying to decide if it was worth it, but it seemed he was more interested in finding out what his surprise was so with a huff to show he was unhappy with the music choice he slumped back into his seat. 

After only 5 minutes of driving Will tapped his fingers on the dash, looking out the window, “Where are we going? Are we almost there?” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Will turn a playful grin towards him, and at least he was aware that he was annoying him. 

“Do you not understand the definition of the word surprise, Will. Now sit still and be quiet for me, yes?”

Will let out a frustrated sigh, “I’m not a child, Hannibal. Don’t talk to me like that.”

“Then don’t act like one.”

He twisted to look at him, “I want to go home-”

They rolled to a stop at a light and Hannibal turned his full stare on Will and he watched the defiance slip away until Will settled back into his seat. “Sit still and be quiet for me, yes?”

“Yes.”

Satisfied Hannibal turned back towards the front window, pulling forward as the light turned green.

They were only a block away when Hannibal glanced at Will, and he had been so good, sitting as still as he could manage. “Would you like to know where we are going?”

“Yes.” It was short, moody, but he knew it wouldn’t last as soon as Will realized his surprise. 

“I know that you miss your canine companions, and since we cannot have a dog-”

“Won’t.”

He ignored him. “I thought you might enjoy getting to see some dogs. Getting to … socialize with them.”

Will’s full attention was on him now, scanning out of the car, nervous excitement on his face. “Where are we going?”

“A dog park.” Will’s face lit up at the words, and again it aggravated Hannibal to see anything other than himself bring that much exhilaration to the man, but he knew Will needed this. And it wasn’t like it was another person, this was different. He often entertained the thought that his Will loved dogs so much because it was a break from his empathy, something easy and simple to surround himself with, and he would allow the man that comfort.

“Really? Hannibal?”

“It is far enough out that there should be no chance of us being seen or singled out. No cameras anywhere.”

“I get to go in it?”

Did Will think he would just make him watch from the car? He shook his head but spoke quickly so Will wouldn’t think it was in answer to his question. “Yes. I thought it may look suspicious but it is a fairly busy park, I doubt anyone will notice that we didn’t arrive with a dog.”

Will was practically bouncing in his seat, a small gasp making it out of his throat when a dog came into view and his hands clenched like they were running through fur. Hannibal pulled into a parking spot and Will unbuckled his belt but didn’t open the door, waiting on Hannibal. He watched the man’s eyes scanning the area, and it was the first time that he realized Will didn’t just like dogs. The first time he realized that depriving the man of one was cruel on a level that he hadn’t intended, hadn’t been aware of. There was no way to fix that, not now, maybe if they settled permanently somewhere one day he could allow a mutt of some kind in his house. For now though, this would have to do. 

“If I say we need to go, we need to go. I will keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Try not to be too noticeable, Will. If this goes well we can come again.” Will tilted his head at him, an unspoken question if there was anything else and he made a face, “Do not let them lick your face, it is uncouth.”

The corner of Will’s mouth tilted up, “I can promise all the first stuff, but not that. I’m going to let them lick my face.” 

It was good to see Will so excited and Hannibal gave a long suffering sigh before he acknowledged that answer and turned the car off. He got out and headed to Will’s side, pulling open the door and offering his hand like a proper gentleman and Will took it easily. 

As they approached the park Hannibal slipped an arm around Will’s waist, pulling him closer possessively, marking his claim. Since they had fallen and Will had become his in everyway he loathed sharing him with so many people. But as long as they knew. 

They passed through a gate, a sign in spanish telling them to make sure the outside gate was shut before opening the inside gate and he would have explained it to Will who couldn’t read Spanish, but he was fairly sure the man knew how a dog park worked. Once they were inside the gate Hannibal was pleased with the number of people. There weren’t too many, a few dozen in the large park, the dogs running around.

His instincts had him grab the back of Will’s shirt in a fist, holding the smaller man still as he tried to dart forward to the dogs. The hold yanked Will back a step and he turned to Hannibal, a small whine making it out of his mouth, face so clearly desperate Hannibal could feel his own expression softening. He would definitely make it a point to bring Will again. 

“Don’t attract too much attention. Don’t be stupid. I’m going to be over by the fence.” He’d wait in the car if he could bear to take his eyes off Will in a public place for that long. It wasn’t like he was worried the man would leave, he had no doubts that the only place Will longed to be was with him, but he felt better when he could keep an eye on him. 

“Okay. Hannibal. Please.”

With a slight frown Hannibal let go of his shirt and it wasn’t lost on either of them the similarity of their interaction and those of the owners around them with their collared dogs. Pulling at their leashes until they were released to play. Hannibal saw the distaste cross Will’s face, indignant, but it was gone in an instant as he turned his attention to the field. 

There were enough owners out with the dogs playing that Hannibal wasn’t worried about being out of the ordinary. He made his way to the fence, and Will wasn’t going to attract attention but he was getting a few looks in his suit, but he shrugged it off. Just a business man bringing his unruly mutt to play after a long day. His lips turned up at that, unable to stop himself from imagining Will with a leather collar around his neck. He barely smothered a chuckle, wondering what Will would think of it. Sometimes it was difficult to tell what would make the man puff up and hiss at him like an angry cat or melt against him in a perfect mess of neediness and compliance. Figuring it out was part of the game though.

He had hoped that with the extended amount of time they had spent together maybe some of his decorum had rubbed off on Will, but it clearly was not the case. He could barely contain his loathing as he watched Will, his Will that he shared a bed with, rolling around on the ground with a pack of dirty dogs. 

There was an undeniably breathtaking smile on the man’s face though, his body relaxed in a way it rarely was anymore. It was impossible to miss the looks some of the women around him sent in Will’s direction as well, and it made him itch to go grab the man and show them that Will only had eyes for him. 

It would be boring if he wasn’t enjoying watching Will so much. He chased dogs, he threw sticks, he rolled on the ground and allowed the mongrels to lick his face. It was undignified, but that was kind of his Will and he loved every undignified inch of him.

They had been there for over an hour and he watched many people come and go, and soon he was going to have to call Will back. A woman let her dog go and then came to stand next to Hannibal and he hoped she would keep to herself but he wasn’t so lucky. She smiled at him and then looked out at the dogs, “Which one is yours?”

He tilted his head, mouth quirking, unable to keep the humor out of his voice as he vaguely pointed in the direction of the group of dogs that Will was with, “The, uh, curly haired one.”

She looked at the dogs, maybe mildly confused, before she gave a nod. Yup, it was probably time to get going. 

He moved away from the fence, wondering the best way to call Will back without bringing any of the dogs near him. And as much as he’d like to make it obvious that Will belonged to him he didn’t want to embarrass the man in front of all these people. 

It ended up not mattering. Will was already on his way back to him, and he was pleased to realize the man must have been keeping an eye on him as well. He couldn’t help grabbing onto Will as soon as he was close enough and he was going to pull their bodies together, was going to kiss him until the man was breathless and claimed, but this close the man reeked like a dog and he found himself dropping his hands as he made a face.

Will laughed, easy and carefree, before he looked down at himself. He didn’t just smell like a dog, he was dirty, covered in fur and Hannibal seriously considered making him ride home in the trunk. Will put his hands out, bright smile aimed at Hannibal, “No kiss?”

“You are filthy.”

“I am.” The joy in his voice was infectious though and Hannibal finally grit his teeth and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to the man’s mouth and it was worth it as Will’s face softened, shy eyes darting away at such a public show of affection. 

“Are you ready to go home?”

Will’s eyes darted out over the park, the dogs, and his voice was needy, “We’re going to come back?”

“We will.”

“Thank you, Hannibal.”

They headed back to the car and he still couldn’t help but wince as Will got in, making a point of rolling down the windows. “Next time we’ll bring you a change of clothes.”

Will chuckled, letting his head hang out the window, “You gonna have me strip down in the parking lot?”

“Maybe.”

A softer chuckle. “Let all those people see me, right?” 

“Did you enjoy yourself, Will?”

He leaned back into his seat and turned to look at Hannibal. “I did. Thank you, Hannibal. That was…” Will’s eyes closed for a moment and he looked so content, “Amazing. Thank you.”

“Of course, Will, anything for you.”

Will watched him, eyes traveling up and down Hannibal, before he reached down to unbuckle his belt. Will turned in the seat, facing Hannibal, and reached out to trail his fingers down his thigh. “I’d like to show you how much I appreciate it.”

“As tempting as that is, Will, not in the car.” It was unsafe.

Will lowered his eyes for a moment, glancing up at Hannibal from under his eyelashes, “You’re not the boss of me.”

“Will.”

It was a warning tone and Will grumbled as debated if he was going to listen to it or not. He was feeling frisky though, more like himself and he leaned forward to place his elbows on the middle console. He countered, “Hannibal.” Hannibal’s mouth quirked, unable to hide his reaction and Will reached for the man again. His hand slid up Hannibal’s thigh and there was no reprimand and he felt himself grin. 

He was held up short as Hannibal spoke, “We aren’t far from home.”

“Okay.” He didn’t try to undo the man’s pants, just leaned down to nuzzle between his legs, mouthing against the growing hardness there. Hannibal shifted, giving Will more room, and Will couldn’t help a soft moan. One of Hannibal’s hands left the wheel to thread through his hair, petting softly, until there was a soft tug. 

He was reluctant to sit up, to stop what he was doing, but he gave in and sat up. He still felt like he had gotten what he wanted, Hannibal was hard, a flush to his skin and he turned his head to press a kiss to the arm by his face, eyes darting to Hannibal for only a moment before he nipped him. 

He was shoved back into his seat with more force than probably necessary, and when Hannibal looked at him he gave him his best cheeky smile, “You aren’t the boss of me.”

It thrummed through Hannibal like a bolt of electricity, and he growled, gratified to see Will shiver at the sound. Though he couldn’t leave one thing alone, “This wasn’t my intent Will, when I planned this. I just wanted something to make you happy.”

“I know.” Will glanced out the window, sure they were almost home. “You aren’t going to tell me you are the boss of me?”

“I didn’t think it needed to be said.”

Will hummed at that, and tried to look like he was offended but Hannibal could see through it. Partially because he knew the man so well, could see every part of him, and partially because it was impossible to hide that the man was hard. To miss the flush up his neck at Hannibal’s words. 

He wasted no time parking and getting out of the car once they were home, eager to have Will in the house and under his hands. He pulled Will out of the car, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him pressed against him as he unlocked the door with his other hand. Will leaned in to him, sliding one hand over the front of his pants but Hannibal caught the hand and pulled it off him. “The neighbors, Will.”

A frustrated whine from Will but he dropped his hand until the door opened and he was pushed inside. Hannibal turned to close the door, locking it, and when he turned back around Will pressed against him, tilting his head up for a kiss. 

He obliged him, forgetting for a moment how filthy the man was as he wrapped an arm around his middle and cupped his face with the other, sliding his tongue over Will’s lips until they parted, letting him in. He deepened the kiss, licking over every part of Will’s mouth like it belonged to him and it did. Will and everything about him belonged to him and by time he pulled away Will was breathless and clinging to him. Will tried to pull him away from the door, into the house, but Hannibal held steady. 

“Strip down, you’re filthy.”

Will’s pupils were blown wide, one of his hands dropping to brush over his own erection, and it took a few seconds for the words to sink it. “What?”

“You’re not walking through the house smelling like that. Strip down.”

Will glanced around the front foyer before his eyes landed back on Hannibal. “You want me to get naked right here?”

“Yes.”

Will shrugged like he didn’t care, though the blush on his face got deeper, and Hannibal watched as he pulled off his clothes clumsily, dropping them into a messy pile by the door and if he wasn’t so distracted by Will standing in front of him naked as the day he was born he would chastise him, and he still almost did it anyways. 

But then Will was on his knees in front of him, reaching for his pants, and he leaned back against the door. The clothes could be picked up later.

Will’s hands settled on the button on Hannibal’s pants and he looked up at him, his own cock hard between his legs, and murmurred, “Please.”

A nod was all it took to give permission and Will was pulling open his pants, reaching inside to pull Hannibal out, stroking him as soon as he could with long firm strokes. Will, ever so impatient. He shifted Hannibal’s pants down until they were at his thighs, just enough to give him room to lean in and press his face against him, panting against his cock. 

When he was with Hannibal he couldn’t find it in himself ot be ashamed at how badly he wanted the man, at how wanton Hannibal’s prescense made him, though afterwards it would always hit him. Making him blush and squirm, make him avoid eye contact. 

He pulled back so he could stroke Hannibal’s cock, shutting his eyes as he closed his mouth around the head, lapping at the precum gathering at the slit. He shuffled forward on his knees, uncaring of the hard floor under him, mewling when Hannibal’s hand slid into his hair.

“Good boy, Will. Let me see those pretty eyes.”

He looked up though he could only hold it for a few moments before his eyes dropped back to what he was doing. Eye contact was difficult at the best of times, watching the intensity on Hannibal’s face when he was in the middle of having his mouth wrapped around his cock was just too much for him. 

Hannibal moved and Will made a small sound, trying to raise his eyes again, worried that he had upset the man but his face was calm. Fingers tightened in his hair, pullign him down a little further, a little faster and the small movement from Hannibal meant that his leg settled between Will’s. It was an unexpected pressure against his own hard cock and he moaned around Hannibal, grinding down against the man’s leg. 

When Hannibal didn’t pull away, only moved a bit more to make it easier for Will to rub against him he realized it was intentional and even though it was humiliating he couldn’t stop himself from rutting against the man’s leg. 

A pleased sound came from above him that he didn’t focus on, instead he focused on the heavy weight of Hannibal’s cock on his tongue and the friction of his own dragging across expensive slacks. It was degrading and dirty and his moan filled the room. 

Not that Hannibal was immune to it, small grunts that spoke of his pleasure, all his attention on Will as he burned the image into his brain. He dug his fingers into the man’s scalp, holding him still as he thrust deep enough to make him gag, easing up after a few times though his hand slid to Will’s throat, stroking his thumb across it. 

“I was thinking, Will.” The man had pressed against his thumb, sucking fast and wet on his cock, drooling around him with little care for what he looked like, “That you would look dashing with a collar around your neck.”

He hadn’t been entirely sure how Will would react to the words but he hadn’t expect Will to respond quite so enthusiastically. Will let out a long moan, his body jerking as he suddenly came against Hannibal’s leg, whining and whimpering as his hips stuttered, trying to press closer. 

Hannibal let out his own moan as he came, pushed over the edge by Will’s reaction and when his cum filled Will’s mouth the man made a small sound, hips twitching against his leg like he couldn’t help it, a glorious feedback loop of pleasure between the two of them. 

Once he stopped cumming, his cock sliding lazily between Will’s lips a few more times, he eased his grip and soothed fingers over where he knew he had been tugging painfully even as he tucked himself away. Will dropped his head to rest against his stomach, panting, hands clinging to Hannibal’s shirt. 

They stayed that way until Will shifted his weight and winced, mumbling out, “My knees.”

Hannibal grabbed him under the arms to pull him to his feet, steadying him when he stumbled, and let his hands trail down Will’s back to cup his ass, pulling him forward, feeling Will twitch as his over sensitive cock rubbed against the material of his pants. When he tried to pull back Hannibal tightened his hands and Will gave him, dropping his head to Hannibal’s shoulder. 

Which is when Hannibal was reminded that the man smelled like a dog. It cleared away the post orgasm bliss as he wrinkled his nose. “Do not take offense Will, but you smell. I think a shower is in order.”

Will was still in a daze, letting Hannibal hold up his weight, and he looked down, focusing on the cum now staining the man’s leg and all at once it hit him and whimpered, burying his face against Hannibal’s neck so he didn’t have to look at him. Bad enough that he had humped the man’s leg like a dog, but the mention of a collar had been what sent him over the edge. He didn’t want to wear a collar, he _ wouldn’t _ wear a collar, he wasn’t even sure where the surge of heat had come from when Hannibal said it. 

He focused on what the man had said instead, easier to think about. “I like smelling like a dog.”

“I do not.” He let go all at once and spun Will, giving him a nudge into the house. “Shower, I will go after you.”

“You could join me.”

Hannibal shook his head, “Go.”

Will nodded, not put out. He hadn’t expected the man to agree anyways. He had the idea that Hannibal wanted to clean up. He took a step towards the bathroom, refusing to acknowledge that he was shy about being naked, but stopped and turned back towards Hannibal. 

“Yes?”

He grabbed Hannibal’s shirt and surged up to kiss him. It was soft, and needy, Will trying to put all the feelings that he couldn’t put words to in it. Hannibal bringing him to the dog park, doing something that he knew the man abhorred simply because it made Will happy, and he wanted to make sure Hannibal knew how much he appreciated it. How much it meant to him. When he pulled back he met Hannibal’s eyes and his voice was soft, “Thank you.”

It made Hannibal smile, smitten with the gratitude on Will’s face, in every line of his body. “You’re welcome, Will.”

Hannibal watched the man make his way to the bathroom and he was pleased by the outcome. It had worked, Will was clearly pleased, and a content Will was easier to handle. He loved the challenge his Will posed to him, but even he needed a break now and then. 

Will was happy, he was happy, and he had managed to do it all without having to actually bring a dog into his household. 

Will hadn’t been wrong, the only pet he was interested in keeping was Will.

And on that note, he added looking at a few collars, discreet and tasteful of course, to his list of things to do. Just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please don’t be mad.”

The words registered with Hannibal before the scene in front of him did. He had arrived home early, opened the front door and nearly ran into Will who was, apparently, about to leave. Somewhere without him. 

It was odd for Will to plead so quickly, and his eyes followed the line of the man’s body to the leash he was clutching in his hands, the dog he was attempting to keep pressed behind his legs. A dog, in his house. Without his permission.

He slowly edged the rest of the way in the house, closing the door firmly behind him and forcing Will to take a few steps backwards. He was blocking the door and Will’s eyes darted towards the hallway leading towards the back entrance before he looked back at Hannibal. Body tense like he was considering bolting.

Rage curled up in him but his control of his emotions kept him from reacting just long enough to recognize the dog as one he had seen before, two houses down from them. A neighbor’s dog. He realized Will had not left the house, had not gone behind his back and brought home a stray and when his body language eased slightly so did Will’s. Still he pursed his lips, “Well?”

“I was outside in the lawn, that’s all. I saw Domino and I just... “ His shoulders straightened out of the hunch, clenching his jaw even as he clutched the dog tighter, “I asked them if I could play with him. If I could bring him to the dog park. You weren’t supposed to be home until this afternoon.”

It had never been explicitly stated that Will wasn’t allowed to leave the house without him, but there had been an understanding. One that Will couldn’t plead ignorance too, not when he was clearly distressed at being caught. He dropped his eyes to the dog, “Have you allowed it to run wild in our home, then?”

“No.” Will’s eyes came up to Hannibal’s, “I played with him in the backyard, and kept him in the porch here, I promise.”

“How did you intend to get to the dog park?”

Will glanced past him at the door and looked at Hannibal like he was stupid. “I was going to walk.”

“Will-” He cut himself off, shoving down his aggravation. He had brought Will a handful of times, and he supposed the man could remember how to get there, but it was careless. Risky. Miles of busy roads and traffic cameras where he could be spotted. No cellphone on him if he got lost or if there was danger. Just the tone of his name and Will seemed to shrink in on himself, the telltale sign of oncoming tears making themself known and Hannibal sighed. “Give me the dog.”

“No.” Will stumbled back another step, nearly tripping over the dog. “No, Hannibal, I’m sorry.”

“I’m just going to bring him home, Will.”

“I’ll do it.”

“No.” The tone brooked no argument. “You will go wash up, and I will take it home.” 

“Hannibal-”

Despite that he was irritated he responded to the panic in Will’s voice. “I will tell them that regretfully you aren’t feeling well, and ask if we can bring him perhaps another day.” He raised an eyebrow as he put out his hand for the leash, “I trust that this is acceptable?”

Will sniffled, swiping at his face even as he glared at Hannibal, daring him to say anything about it. “I want to bring him to the park now.”

He weighed his options. It was refreshing to see the defiance from the other man, especially when it was exhibited in such a harmless way. It had never been his intention to strip the man of all his autonomy, and didn’t want to discourage Will from pushing back from time to time. And as far as rebellions went, this was soft. Gentle. He had stayed as close to the line as possible while stepping over it. His Will was so fragile, all his emotions open on his face and finally Hannibal nodded. “As you wish.”

Will was already frowning like he knew what Hannibal’s answer was going to be, and it took a moment for the words to register, eyes widening in surprise. It didn’t hurt to keep the man on his feet. “Really?” As soon as the word slipped through his lips he scowled, embarrassed by his own excitement, by how sure he was that Hannibal was going to say no and that he knew he wouldn’t have fought it. He forced his voice calmer, “Good.”

“Let me get settled for a moment and then I will bring you.” Hannibal moved away from the door, not bothering to hide the condescending smile. Will’s shoulders stiffened with it, but he moved out of Hannibal’s way without a word. 

He watched him move into the house and he reached down to pat Domino’s head, voice pitched low once he was sure Hannibal couldn’t hear, “See? That didn’t go so badly, did it? You’re okay.” He swallowed down the anxiety and pulled the dog a little closer to him. 

From the other side of the house, Hannibal’s smug voice drifted to him, “It would have been suspicious if the neighbor’s dog went missing, don’t you think?” 

He waited until Hannibal came back into his line of view, met his grin with one of his own and nodded. “It would, wouldn’t it.”

It took Hannibal a moment to process that, and he didn’t believe that Will had thought of that when he asked to watch the dog, wouldn’t dare to put an animal at risk, but he was clever enough to use it to his advantage. He let out of a fond sigh and nodded towards the door, “You two ride in the backseat.”

“Really?”

“You are lucky it isn’t the trunk.”

Will nodded and waited at the door, turning to watch Hannibal expectantly. His excitement meant it took him long moments to realize there was something in Hannibal’s hands and his eyes narrowed. “What’s that?”

Hannibal turned the box over, tucking it into the inside pocket of his jacket, and motioned outside again. “We will discuss it when we reach the park.”

Will’s eyes darted to the pocket and his voice lost the smugness, “Am I not going to like it?’

“We shall see, Will, we shall see.” He did relent somewhat when Will’s face fell, going to the dog park was a pure and genuine joy for the man and he didn’t want to taint that. “Nothing that will injure you or your little friend, I assure you.”

“But it is a punishment?”

Hannibal shrugged, “Do you think you deserve a punishment?”

Will’s eyes stayed on him for a long time before they finally dropped down to the dog, “I think maybe I should bring Domino home, Hannibal. I don’t want to do this today.” He ran his free hand over his other arm, “I just wanted to…” He gestured helplessly, “Is it okay if I bring Domino home?”

Hannibal sighed, deliberately reaching into the pocket to pull the box out and moved towards Will. Annoyed that he felt bad that he had ruined Will’s good mood. He couldn’t just tell him that he’d leave the box home, Will would fret and worry. 

He put his hand out for the leash and Will handed it to him without a complaint, and Hannibal only looped it around the door handle to hold the mutt while he spoke with Will. He tugged him forward, one hand going to cup the man’s jaw and tilt his head up. “I’m sorry, Will.”

Will startled at the admission, chewing on his lip. “I shouldn’t have tried to go to the park without you. I knew you would be upset.”

“It is dangerous, Will. I have checked all the routes we take, make sure that they are safe. I couldn’t bear it if something happened and we were separated.”

Chagrined Will looked away, “I didn’t think of that.”

Of course he hadn’t. His Will had never been on the run, wasn’t used to being on the wrong side of the law. He held up the box and made a point to set it on the shelf by the front entrance. “So let’s go to the park, you can socialize, and we will leave that until we get back.”

Will’s eyes were still on it though and he didn’t back down from Hannibal’s gaze. He only raised his chin, “If you’re going to put it on me, then put it on me and get it over with so we can go.”

“You think you know what is in there?” Hannibal’s eyes widened a bit, wondering if Will really had managed to guess what it was. Maybe he was losing his touch. 

Will nodded, lips pursed. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him, waiting, and there was a nervous twitch from Will, a flush up his cheeks. Instead of answering he took another step towards him and tilted his chin up, baring his neck. 

Hannibal bit back a sound at the open submission, taken with the idea that Will knew him this well. He didn’t give it away though, just lowered his voice, “Say it.”

Will’s bravado wavered, tugging at the bottom of his shirt as his eyes averted, and it gave Hannibal a thrill. His Will, so reliable in the ways that he would bend. So shy. Hannibal waited, not sure if Will was going to say it but finally he muttered, “A collar.” It was impossible to miss the lilt, the warm tendril of arousal in Will’s voice.

A chuckle slipped out of Hannibal’s mouth, unable to help his delight. He supposed he had his answer of what Will thought of it. He strode forward, sliding an arm around Will’s shoulders and pushing him towards the door, intentionally leaving the box alone for now. “Come on, Will. Let’s go to the park.”

Will looked like he was going to protest, conflict warring on his face, but he finally nodded and unhooked Domino’s leash from the door, looking at Hannibal expectantly. 

He held Will’s eyes, and when he spoke his voice was a seductive purr, “I had no idea you would want that so badly Will.”

“I don’t.” Will was flustered, pulling Domino to him like a safety blanket.

“I can see it on your face. Do you want all those people at the park to know you belong to me, is that it?”

Will’s breathing sped up, pupils widening, but the man stumbled back a step shaking his head, “You said we could go.”

“You are correct. Shall we?”

Hannibal was sure the thought of what waited at home would be enough to distract Will and he was disgruntled when nearly to the park Will cleary only had thoughts on the dogs, the park, and he’d roll his eyes if it wasn’t so beneathe him. It made him want to turn the car around now, bring them home and close Will away until the only thing that existed for him was Hannibal. 

And he could. Will would allow it, for a time. But that kind of thinking would always lead to the destruction of both of them, because it wouldn’t last forever. He was honest when he said he couldn’t bear for them to be apart, and Will felt the same way. Soemthing they had acknowledged since they leapt off the cliff. 

“What are you thinking about so hard?”

Hannibal looked into the rear view mirror, pleasantly surprised to find Will looking at him, eye contact without any prompting. So he smiled, “Our mutual destruction.”

Will nodded like the answer made sense and then looked back out the window. “Ah.” His voice soft, but a quip of sarcasm finding its way in, “Can it wait until after the dog park, at least?”

“Of course, Will.”

There was an answering grin on Will’s face, just a tilt of his mouth and it settled Hannibal. 

At the park Will’s hand was on the door handle, but didn’t open it, waiting for Hannibal. He took his time getting out of the car and coming around the side, Will too excited to be annoyed. If anything the man was much more pliable like this. 

He could see Will’s mouth moving and as he pulled the door open he caught the end of the sentence, “-are really friendly. I promise.” Talking with the dog of course. He grabbed Will’s arm and pulled him out a touch rougher than he had to, letting him stumble without catching him, but it only got him a smile, clearly aware that he had gotten under Hannibal’s skin.

Feeling less affectionate than usual but no less desire for contact he didn’t slip an arm around Will, instead he wrapped his hand in the collar of the man’s shirt, tugging him along.

Will’s voice was quiet, but calm in a way that Hannibal didn’t usually hear as he murmurred, “Guess you should have put the collar on before we left.”

It made him slow, jerking Will to a stop, but the man only twisted out of the grip, jogging towards the park with Domino, and Hannibal sighed as he followed them, but couldn’t help but be intruiged by Will and his reactions. He usually planned so well but it occured to him that he must have stumbled upon something unexpected with the collar. 

He made his way to the fence as he watched Will. Will released Domino and then followed him, making his way towards the dogs. A woman caught Hannibal’s eyes, the one from the first day that he had a seen a few times now and he was going to have to find another park if they were going to be recognized.

She glanced at him and then out at Will and she smiled at him, humor shining in her eyes, “Hello, I see your curly haired one has made a new friend.”

He should kill someone for that familiarity, to protect them, but instead a matching humor found its way on his face as he gave her a wink and settled back to wait for Will to tire himself out.


	3. Chapter 3

“No.” Hannibal pressed his hand against the door, pushing it closed when Will had tried to open it. “You know the rules.”

“Hannibal.” Will rolled his eyes, dropping a hand down to pet Domino’s head, “What is the point of me changing if I’m literally getting into the car with a dog.”

“Rules.”

“I didn’t pack any other clothes.”

“There are some in the trunk.”

They stared off with each other and Hannibal reached out to take the leash when Will finally sighed. Will stomped to the trunk and popped it open, mumbling from behind it, “You know this is pointless. You’re just doing this to punish me.”

“Maybe.” He moved around to watch Will pull off his shirt, and wiggle into the clean one. A small glance around as he did the same with his pants, Hannibal moving slightly to block the view of him from anyone that might look their way. Shoes and socks went in the trunk as well, leaving him barefoot, hopping from one foot to the other on the warm pavement.

Once he was done he put his hands out, “Good enough for you?”

Will’s cheeks were still flushed from running around, excited and happy, and Hannibal knew the smile on his face was soft, gentle as he moved forward to cup his cheek. “Always, Will.” 

Will’s eyes averted, shy, as he reached out to take the leash from Hannibal. To cover it he muttered, “Let’s get Domino home.”

“Of course.”

On the way home he noticed Will paid more attention to the route, and he was certain that no matter what the man had said he was already planning the next time he would try to sneak away. And maybe it had less to do with actually going to the park than taking back some of his independence. He thought on that while he drove, though he had already given that some consideration. Mostly he had been waiting on Will to push back before he was willing to give.

Back at their home he motioned towards their neighbor. “Perhaps you can ask them if it is alright if you bring it to the park again in the future.”

“He’s not an It.” Will ruffled the dogs’ head, glancing up towards the other house, and back at Hannibal. “I can, though?”

“Of course, Will.” He waited until they were out of the car and caught Will’s arm as he passed him, and he’d be lying if it didn’t make his heart speed up a tiny bit when the man flinched. His predictable Will. The man’s chin came up, defiant, and Hannibal couldn’t even fathom what he thought Hannibal was going to do. He had simply planned on telling him to put his shoes on first, aware of the gravel, but he only dropped his hand. “I will gather your clothes.”

Reluctantly Will’s body eased, eyeing Hannibal for any subterfuge, but when he didn’t find any he gave him a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Don’t dawdle.”

He grinned at the snort from Will, guaranteeing that the man would dawdle, and that was fine with him. He collected the clothes from the trunk and headed into the house.

It was a good 20 minutes before Will slipped into the house, and Hannibal watched his eyes dart to the shelf where the box had sat when they left. He frowned when it wasn’t there and turned his attention to Hannibal. 

“Well?”

“Well what, my dear Will?”

His response was a roll of the eyes as Will shook his head and moved into the kitchen, rummaging around before he popped his head back into the living room. “Do you want a drink?” He shook his head and it was a few more minutes before Will came back with a beer in his hand, settling onto the couch close enough to Hannibal to touch, curling towards him. Hannibal responded, sliding an arm along the back of the couch. 

He gave Will credit when he relaxed, he knew it wasn’t easy for him to be patient. He rewarded that by turning slightly towards him and showing him the tablet on his lap. “There is a bus route not very far from here that goes to the park. I have to double check the route but it should be safe.”

Will looked at the tablet and he could feel the tension under his arm, the open neediness on Will’s face all the confirmation he needed that it was the right choice. Will touched the screen and looked up at Hannibal, “By myself?”

The slight undertone of nervousness wasn’t a surprise either and he nodded as he set the tablet down. “I’ll get you a pass this week.” He caught his eyes, “To go to the dog park, and that is all. Yes?”

Will nodded absently, mumbling, “That is the only place I’d want to go.” Something flashed on his face, “And a phone?”

Hannibal’s lips pursed at that, he knew Will would be unable to resist the temptation to reconnect with people from his past. If he was out on his own though, he needed to be able to get a hold of Hannibal if something happened. “Maybe.” 

Will didn’t dwell on that, clearly taken with the idea of the bus pass, of being able to go to the dog park anytime he wanted. As a plus, he wouldn’t bring dogs into Hannibal’s car.

“You trust me to go by myself?”

“You aren’t a prisoner here, Will.”

“You aren’t worried I will take all this new freedom and flee back to Virginia?” His voice lilted up, playful, eyes meeting Hannibal’s in a challenge.

That he was happy to respond to. He merely raised an eyebrow, “I am not.” He shifted, pulling his arm away, “Get on your knees, Will.”

The sudden change caught him off guard, and there was that momentary conflict on his face, whether to fight or give in, but eventually the man set the beer on the side table and slid off the couch onto his knees in front of Hannibal.

“Stay.” He didn’t usually talk to Will quite like that, but he gave the command just to rile him up, Will’s arms going to cross over his chest from where they had been hanging at his sides, mouth twisted in a frown. But he stayed on his knees. 

Hannibal retrieved the box, carefully watching the sour look slide off Will’s face until there was a flush in his cheeks, pupils wide. The man’s chin lifted, baring his neck again, and Hannibal wasn’t even sure if it was intentional on Will’s part. He sat back down on the couch, turned towards Will, tugging him forward until he shuffled on his knees and settled between Hannibal’s legs. Will’s eyes darted down towards his crotch, but he pressed two fingers under his chin, bringing his face back up. 

“Get on with it, already.” Hannibal only smiled at the snapped words, infinitely familiar with Will’s defensiveness when he was embarrassed, when the man wanted something that he didn’t think he was supposed to want. 

He waited for Will to meet his eyes, and kept his voice low, intimate. “You belong to me, Will.”

The man’s shoulders rolled, uncomfortable with it, eyes darting down to the box before they looked back up at Hannibal, “You didn’t strike me as the type that would need such a physical reminder of that.” His voice wobbled, his biting wit failing him.

“I’m not.” He opened the box so Will could see, “But you, my dear Will, are.”

Will stared at the collar, caught off guard and confused. He had thought about it since Hannibal first mentioned it and he had been certain what it would look like. Something fancy, delicate, that would sit carefully around Will’s neck, an eccentric piece of jewelry if you didn’t look too close. Like the expensive suits Hannibal dressed him in and showed him off with. Something elegant and discreet. 

What he was looking at was not that. It was thicker than he expected with a heavy buckle, metal ring on the front of it. It was leather, and still looked expensive but there was no doubt that it was anything other than what it looked like. A collar. 

He started to push to his feet, disappointed and angry, because there was no way the man was serious. “You’re making fun of me, you’re-”

“ _ Down _ .”

Will didn’t hear that growl from Hannibal very often, the one that made all his instincts that had existed since the beginning of time kick in, told him there was a predator and he should protect himself. The one that gave him shivers all the way up his back and made his cock hard. The one he heard when he was looking at the monster and not the man. He dropped back to his knees without any thought of softening the fall, eyes on Hannibal’s face, aware of the blood rushing in his ears, his pulse racing. 

Once he was back on the ground Hannibal set the box down, grabbing his jaw, “You refuse?”

“No.” His voice was breathy and he couldn’t help it as his eyes darted towards the collar, pupils blown wide. No, he wanted to wear that more than anything. It was exactly what he wanted, he didn’t want a glorified necklace, he wanted something rough and blunt. Something that you’d put on a wild animal to show that it was owned. It just wasn’t something he had expected Hannibal to present to him. It was so… uncouth. So  _ undignified _ . He moaned as his cock throbbed and he shuffled forward a little more, pulling against the hold on his jaw just to get Hannibal to dig his fingers in harder.

Hannibal nodded and let his jaw go, but Will kept it up, giving his throat. Hannibal picked up the collar, pulling it out of the box and looked at it, rubbing a thumb over it. “You expected something more ornate, I suppose.” Will gave a hesitant nod but his eyes didn’t leave the collar. “I picked one that I imagined you’d pick for your dogs, Will.” Will’s mouth was slack as he panted slightly, and Hannibal couldn’t resist pressing a thumb against his bottom lip, making the man whine. “So that there is no doubt what this means.”

Will swallowed hard and ached to feel the leather against his throat. “Please.”

The reaction was better than Hannibal had expected, and he was glad he had trusted his instincts on what to get. Had thought that to soothe Will into it, to ease him, he would need to get something that didn’t look like what it was. Something easy to hide or excuse, but the want in Will’s eyes when a collar was mentioned said a different story and he trusted his gut. And the reward was before him.

He slid the leather around the man’s throat, pulling it slightly too tight, listening to Will’s breath hitch, the small aborted gasp when he couldn’t suck in air, before he loosened it and buckled it. He gripped it like it was his right, tugging on it, slipping fingers between skin and leather to check if it was too tight like he was fitting it on a dog, not asking any input from the man. Will whimpered under his hands, helpless and needy.

He let go and sat back to admire him. While it was true he would have preferred a more delicate aesthetic, there was something about this that fit the man. That spoke to his baser instincts, to have something so wild bend to him. He palmed a hand over himself, his own cock half hard and glanced down Will’s body.

Clearly Will liked it. He was fully hard, tenting his pants, already a wet spot where the tip pressed against his shorts. Not that he should be surprised, merely mentioning it last time had been enough to make the man cum, and he was sure he wasn’t far off now. What an interesting development, Will always kept him on his toes. 

He slid fingers through the ring on the front and lifted it up, pulling the collar taut, making Will straighten to keep from being strangled. Will’s eyes were wild, like he didn’t know what he wanted, what to do, as he stared at Hannibal. 

Long seconds ticked by as he waited, and when he didn’t give Will what he was looking for his lip curled, snarling as he pulled away and Hannibal was enamored. He tutted and yanked the collar harder, his own snarl on his lips. Will moaned, his thighs clenching, hips rocking against nothing.

His other hand came up to tangle in the man’s curls, stroking through them, petting him. He pitched his voice lower, leaning down close, “Such a good boy, Will.” Testing the waters as he tried to see what exactly would push Will over the edge.

“Hannibal!” Will gasped his name as he came, desperately shoving forward to press against Hannibal and the couch as he helplessly rocked his hips. He panted and gasped, and when he did he could feel the collar around his throat and it made him whine, another spurt of cum pushing out of him at the feel. 

The orgasm hit him so hard everything went blurry for a moment, unfocused, and when it cleared he was still on the ground, curled around Hannibal’s legs, his head resting on his thigh as Hannibal softly stroked his head. He groaned and pressed his face against him, hiding his embarrassed flush. 

“I take it you like your present.” 

The humor in his voice was too much to face and Will closed his eyes, trying to wrap his mind around the strength of his reaction. Had no idea he would respond like that and when he shifted he was reminded that he had come in his pants.

“There is no reason to be embarrassed, Will.” Will had a response to that, shame making him defensive, but Hannibal followed the words with a tug to the back of the collar and instead of a cutting response a broken whine slipped out. Will tried to get control of himself but Hannibal’s responding chuckle didn’t help.

The petting resumed and Will relaxed into it, letting it happen while he got his wits together. Sooner than he wanted to he pushed away from the other man, sitting back onto his butt on the floor. He scowled at Hannibal, “Shame we aren’t back home, where you could show Jack and everyone else how well you’ve  _ tamed _ me.”

“Will, no one has tamed you.” Hannibal reached for him, fingers almost grabbing onto the collar but he seemed to rethink it as he looked him over and grabbed on to Will’s shirt instead, pulling him up onto the couch next to him. Will was grateful for it, over sensitive and shaky, and Hannibal grabbing him by the collar was too much stimulation for him to process. Hannibal cupped his face and tilted his head up to kiss him and he relaxed into it, needing the soft touch and reassurance to ground himself. 

The soft kissing continued until Will was lax against him, until Hannibal was able to stroke fingers over the collar without Will tensing. When they finally pulled apart Will dropped his head to rest against Hannibal’s shoulder. Without looking he motioned at the collar, “Then what do you call this?”

“Maybe a little domesticated, Will. That isn’t the same thing.”

He shrugged and muttered, “If you say so.” His pants sticking to him was finally becoming too uncomfortable to ignore and with a sigh he leaned back. He felt absolutely wrecked, drained, and motioned tiredly at Hannibal. “I’m sorry, you didn’t… is there something you’d like me to do?”

“Later, Will. Why don’t you take a shower and I will get dinner started.” Before Will could go anywhere though he reached out to gently grab the ring on the collar and tug on it. “You may take this off when you shower but back on right after.”

Will nodded, there was a certain calm that came with doing just as Hannibal said. He reached up to touch the collar himself, shivering at the touch of the smooth leather. “Am I supposed to keep this on when I’m home.”

Hannibal smiled at him, and nudged him off the couch. “I expect you to wear it always, Will. At home and when we go out. When you go to the park. What good is collaring your pet if they shed it as soon as they go outside?”

Will put one hand up at him, face turned away, and Hannibal gave him an easy smile as he watched Will work through being overwhelmed by the words. He wasn’t sure if it was desire or anger that was overwhelming him, or both, but either way he stood and brushed passed him heading to the kitchen, giving him space to pull himself together. 

There was more there that he wanted to prod at, to see what else could make Will come undone like that. What else the man wanted, how far he would go. But for now Will’s reaction had been perfect, open and vulnerable and everything about the man that made Hannibal love him.

A small smile curled his lips as he set about preparing for dinner. Seeing the collar on Will in their house, with just the two of them, had been enticing. He could only imagine how good it would be once he brought him in public, showed him off. He could already imagine Will’s response, flustered and aroused, and he chuckled softly to himself. 

How lovely.


End file.
